Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to the manufacture of thermoelectric composites. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the manufacture of thermoelectric composites useful in power generation, electronics, and semiconductors technologies.
Background of the Technology
Materials exhibiting thermoelectric behavior may also be referred to as those exhibiting a thermoelectric effect where a temperature difference creates an electric potential (converting temperature to current), or when an electric potential creates a temperature difference. Materials exhibiting thermoelectric behavior within specific temperature ranges may be desirable for applications such as power generation, power efficiency in electronics, and semiconductors.